Broken and Healing
by Burakku's Shadow
Summary: Envy finds himself in an unimaginable amount of trouble with himself and in his most dire situation finds help from an unlikely source...EdxEnvy. Don't like, don't read.


**Genre****: **Angst/General

**Rating****:** M

**Media****:**Fullmetal Alchemist

**Disclaimer****:**Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa.

**Summary****:**Envy finds himself in an unimaginable amount of trouble with himself and in his most dire situation finds help from an unlikely source…Edvy.

**A/N****:**Before we begin, I have two things to say: 1) This contains Mpreg. 2) This contains Edvy, meaning Ed and Envy (obviously). So…if you don't like, click that arrow button on the upper left corner of the window. Thank you. You have been warned.

Broken and Healing

In a dark, suspiciously abandoned part of the city of Central was a crafty character stealthily making its way toward the more crowded streets. Without being seen by the bystanders, the slender character slipped through the window of an apartment building. A small smirk materialized onto pale lips as the androgynous being stepped up to a large mirror, purple eyes flashing as they went over the body reflected.

"My, you're looking adorable, today," a masculine voice commented in an almost girlish fashion, slender hands sliding down from the shoulders to the waist, playfully caressing the flat, bellybutton-less stomach.

"Too bad that human boy won't have the privilege of seeing this adorable form…" Brushing away long black hair from the shoulders, those slender fingers expertly trailed the squarish jaw-line and flirted over lavender eyes. "Oh well, his loss. Right, Envy?" A dark chuckle escaped pale lips as a single ring of electricity rose from bare feet up to the crown of the head. What it left behind was a transformed being.

A blonde girl now stood in front of the large mirror, azure eyes looking over the red belly-shirt and black mini-skirt. "Sorry, Madi," a feminine voice said in a false apologetic tone, turning to the side and hands shaping the outline of "her" buttocks. "But you're no comparison to my favorite form."

The being in the form of Madi exercised a variety of flirtatious poses, making sure they all met up to "her" expectations before, satisfied, "she" made "her" way to the front door.

EnVyThEhOmUnCuLuSeNvYtHeHoMuNcUlUs

Sitting in a semi-crowded bar was a man probably in his mid-twenties with shoulder-length brown hair and a short beard on his chin. Strong-looking hands straightened the collar of his leather jacket and a cruel smirk materialized onto his lips as the bartender came over.

"Wassup, Andi?" the black-haired man greeted, setting down two drinking glasses and a bottle of wine. "Waiting for a date?"

"As a matter of fact," Andi responded in a mischievous slur, raising a hand to show what appeared to be a diamond ring. "I am."

The bartender laughed harshly, leaning forward on the table. "Who's the lucky whore this time?"

"A sexy bitch known as Madi," the brunet responded, also leaning forward and raising an eyebrow. "She's got the biggest boobs, and her ass goes whoosh!" He spread his hands about a foot apart for emphasis, puffing out his cheeks at the word _whoosh_. "I'm tellin' ya, she's unbelievable."

"Ha! I believe ya," the man on the other side of the counter said, brown eyes wide in excitement. "Anything special you want me to do?"

"Actually…" Looking around himself, he pulled out a small clear bag containing a white, powdery substance. "When she comes, could you put a little bit of this in each of her glasses?"

Brown eyes sparked anxiously as slightly calloused hands gingerly took the bag and slipped it into an apron pocket. "Sure thing. Ha, poor bitch…"

"She has no clue what she has comin'."

About that time, the being from the apartment building in the form of Madi walked in through the doors, looking around casually. A sickeningly happy smile graced "her" lips as "she" spotted "her" date, strolling over as if "she" were on a catwalk.

Andi turned around with a charming smile, lightly grabbing one of the glasses that the bartender expertly filled with wine. "Speaking of which," he said in a low tone, indicating he was still talking to the bartender. He swirled the contents of the glass after the other man sprinkled some of the white powder into it, delicately handing it to his date when "she" came close enough. "How'ya doin', Madi?"

"I'm fine," Madi answered in a rather suggestive tone, taking a small sip of the wine. "So…what does the big bad boy want to do?" Slender finders traced their way up his chest and around to the back of his neck, "her" shoulder lightly touching his arm in a flirtatious manner.

"For now," he answered leisurely, wrapping one arm around "her" waist while picking up the remaining glass with his other hand. "Let's just talk."

EnVyThEhOmUnCuLuSeNvYtHeHoMuNcUlUs

Hazy lavender eyes slowly opened to be welcomed by a stream of orange light a few millimeters away from them, the source coming from a small opening to the left. A small groan escaped through pale lips as the being slowly sat up, cringing horribly at the dizzying pain. "Agh…what the hell happened last night…?" that same masculine voice from the apartment building asked, groggy with sleep and slurred from the alcohol of the previous night. A small growl echoed off the metal walls of the small enclosure as a fist punched upward at the lid of the garbage dump. Leaping out, the androgynous being landed ungracefully on his feet, swaying slightly and clumsily diving into the shadows.

"Too damn bright…"

He rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead, eyes tightly closed. _Did I go on that date…?_

Pale purple eyes flew open, the hand that was rubbing on his red-and-black headband falling to his side.

"Oh my God…"

Slender fingers hurriedly rushed to his flat belly, slowly moving downward toward his groin. They absentmindedly toyed with his loincloth, eyes cast in shadow. "Man…I'm so fucked up…"

There was something nagging on his conscious, something that he had to think over before anything really clicked in his brain. He had never experienced pain longer than a few seconds, he realized. So why was his head throbbing, his groin burning, and equally as important, why did his stomach feel sore? _It feels like there's something inside me that shouldn't be there…_

He shook his head rapidly, ignoring the wave of dizziness that instantly hit him. _No way_, he thought coldly, gritting his teeth and beginning to tremble. _Homunculi are infertile. We can't reproduce…!_

Forcing himself to his feet, he took a desperate hold onto his well-toned acting skills to prevent himself from swaying. Stealthily making his way to the apartment, he stood trembling before the mirror. Stroke a series of poses to assure himself he looked no different from the previous night. The difference he himself noticed was the flicker of anxious fear in his usually flashing lavender eyes. _Father is sure to notice…_

"Fuck…" Pale hands gripped the sides of the mirror so tightly the knuckles turned white and the tips of the slender finders turned a faint bluish-purple, his femininely slender body leaning forward heavily and head bowed in a way that caused his long black hair to cover his face. "Dammit…what am I gonna do…?"

He cautiously raised his head again, letting go of the mirror with one hand and touching the reflective surface delicately. "Hold on, Envy. Things'll turn up, you'll see."

A slow breath filled his lungs, then just as slowly was let back out. Black hair wagged and swayed as he slowly shook his head, pushing away from the mirror of which he would often glorify himself in front of. _I'm not returning to him, then, _he decided, lavender eyes adamant with this decision. _I'll roam around for a year or so…_

Having made up his mind, he sharply turned toward the door and left the apartment, signing resignation papers before leaving for good.

EnVyThEhOmUnCuLuSeNvYtHeHoMuNcUlUs

"Agh…!" Envy scoffed with disgust, looking at the bump that ruined the look of his belly. He crinkled his nose in defiance, lavender eyes flashing. "Pft, I'm just eating too much," he growled, though he knew he was lying to himself. It didn't explain the disturbing albeit subtle movement in his abdomen.

_Homunculi are infertile,_ he told himself mentally, giving a subtle emphasis on the word _infertile_. A spark of electricity shot off and his shirt comfortably fit over his slightly larger belly. Looking at the mirror from the changing room he was currently in, a subtle frown settled itself onto his handsome face. "Huh…need to alter my appearance." More sparks of electricity caused his hair to shorten, sleeves to lengthen, the loincloth disappeared altogether and his sides widened very faintly.

"Ah…that'll work, I suppose." Tilting his head thoughtfully, he pouted a little and placed his hands on his hips. "A good steak sounds good, right now…"

EnVyThEhOmUnCuLuSeNvYtHeHoMuNcUlUs

A shudder vibrated through his body as Envy leaned heavily against the bricked wall, slender hands tenderly rubbing the sides of his now bulging belly. Harsh concrete scraped against his pale skin as he slid down the wall, huddling himself in a corner. Lavender eyes were flashing with a myriad of emotions, fear in that mixture as well as defiance. _We can't reproduce!_ He yelled internally, his own words echoing in his four-hundred-year-old mind. _Even if we could, I'm neither male nor female! I shouldn't…!_

His train of thought paused as another wave of nauseating pain swept over him, the grip that tightened invisibly on his well-rounded belly causing him to shudder again. _It's impossible!_

But as the hours dragged on, and the pain intensified, he found he just could not deny it anymore; he was pregnant and in labor.

Another, more painful grip tightened on his belly just as footsteps signified the arrival of a possible stranger. He bit roughly on his bleeding lower lip to hold back a scream as a short, blonde teenager started to walk by. Gold eyes narrowed when they noticed Envy.

"Envy? What the…"

"Shut up," the homunculus spat out venomously, panting between waves. Lavender eyes flashed angrily, unbelievable pain filling them as another harsh wave hit him.

Instantly knowing something was wrong, he knelt down next to Envy, gently grabbing him by his shoulder and elbow. "Lie down," the blonde ordered in a somewhat gentle tone, assisting the laboring being to his back. "How long has this been going on?"

"Hours," the other gasped, tightly closing his eyes and moaning softly.

"Okay. Ah…" The human nervously scratched his head, gold eyes swirling as he hurriedly tried to remember what his friend from Risenbul had told him about childbirth. "Do you feel a pressure in your lower area?" Envy nodded faintly, again trying not to scream. "Ah…we need to get this baby out."

"How the hell…is that supposed…to happen?" the androgynous being asked rather shrilly, talking between heavy pants.

"Good question…" The blonde thought for a bit, then a look of apprehension crossed his face. Sighing, he clapped his hands, a spark of electricity shooting off as one hand transformed into a metal blade. "Looks like an emergency C-section."

"Just…" The androgynous being didn't finish his sentence for fear of inadvertently screaming, arching his back slightly and every muscle tight and straining.

Making an invisible line on Envy's swollen belly with his fingers, the other made an incision a good nine or so centimeters wide and reached in. Feeling something resembling a baby's head, he gently grabbed it and started pulling, noticing the uncomfortable twitching from the unfortunate homunculus. "Okay, baby's out…now for the placenta," he muttered under his breath, relaxing a little when his patient seemed to calm considerably. "Ew…it really _does _look like a rope attached to a Frisbee." Taking off his red cloak, he proceeded to use it in drying off the newborn.

A spark of electricity sparked up at the opening of Envy's now much flatter belly, closing it in a matter of seconds.

Bright purple eyes widened as he sat up, slumping suddenly and leaning against the bricked wall. _Pain free,_ he thought in relief, physically exhausted. Femininely slender body stiffened when sputtering noises reached his ears, lavender eyes looking toward the now wailing newborn.

After severing the placenta, the blonde bundled the thrashing creature in his cloak, gold eyes looking up to the new parent. "Do you want to hold him?"

"What…?" the androgynous being's eyes flashed wildly, his jaws set. "The parasite that made me eat garbage, scared me to death and caused me horrible, unimaginable pain? Of course I want it!" He roughly took his "parasite" away from the very startled-looking teenage boy, holding it close to his chest. After a few minutes, the baby quieted down and Envy found himself smiling softly down at the very creature that had indeed caused him woe and misery. But now, despite his years of killing and so-forth, he couldn't find it in himself to hate his new baby boy.

The fearfulness slowly evaporated from the teen's posture, curious attentiveness shining in his gold eyes. "You know," he started, turning the blade back into a hand with a spark of electricity. "I never thought I'd ever see so much tenderness from you." He instantly regretted his comment when the feisty albeit exhausted homunculus gave him a savage look.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Ah…nothing."

Lavender eyes narrowed suspiciously, the crinkle on the nose smoothing out faintly as the seconds flew by. After awhile, he averted his gaze and looked down at the now cooing babe in his arms. Although a gentle smile graced his pale lips, his eyes swirled with worry and apprehension. _I can't bring him with me…Father will just order me to…_ He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, tightening his muscles in an effort to hold back a shudder.

The human teen seemed to pick up on this, using methods of his own to help the situation. "Envy? If you, ah…have nowhere to go…" He looked away, nervously scratching the braid behind his head. "You can stick with me and Al."

The homunculus looked up at the dark-clad male, contemplation and a glimmer of hopefulness in his eyes. "Your brother won't mind?"

Gold eyes made contact with lavender ones, pretending not to see the desperation in the other's eyes. "I'm sure he won't," he answered in an unconcerned fashion, leaning back slightly and looking unchallenged by the circumstances. "He was pretty cool with Greed, and so far, you haven't made any sort of real attempt in harming me." His shoulders rose in a shrug as he stood up, offering a hand to the new parent. "I see no reason for him to oppose you staying with us."

Envy looked from gold eyes to the gloved hand extended toward him, the whiteness stained by bodily fluids from helping with the birth. He found himself in conflict, though he put to a quick resolve and loosely gripped the younger male's wrist. "Thanks, Edward."

EnVyThEhOmUnCuLuSeNvYtHeHoMuNcUlUs

Edward and a character in a hulking suit of armor stood in front of a door out in a white hallway, conversing about their predicament with Envy and the one-day old baby.

"Of course I want to help them," a child's voice echoed out of the suit of armor, the head turning toward the door for a second before looking back down at the blonde teen. "But we do far too much traveling. What good can we do them?"

A small smirk caressed Ed's lips, mischief lighting up his gold orbs. "Well…you know I have plenty of leave time, right? And you remember Mustang threatening to suspend my Alchemist license unless I take some time off?"

"Yes…" The taller understood the idea, clearly, but held some doubts, as well. "How much time do you have altogether?"

The smirk transformed into a broad grin as he chuckled "About a year or more."

A gasp echoed out of the armored being, the arms raising some in surprise. "No way!"

"Yes way!" The shorter teen started patting an armored shoulder, that grin still on his face. "Plus we've got a good number stored in the military bank, so I'm confident we can support them 'till they're ready to stand on their own."

Sounds of the baby from inside the room wafted out into the hallway, hungry cries lasting a few minutes before being silenced by Envy, the parent. How, the two characters in the hall could only speculate.

"You know, Ed," the person in the suit of armor started, leaning forward slightly. "I think we can handle it."

"That's the spirit, Al!" The overly happy grin once again plastered itself onto the teen's handsome young face, his gloved hand giving Al an affectionate slap on the shoulder. "Now…let's get to work."

EnVyThEhOmUnCuLuSeNvYtHeHoMuNcUlUs

Envy paced around the room impatiently, a hard expression closely resembling a frown set onto his face and lavender eyes flashing. _I don't have much time,_ he told himself repeatedly, his bare feet moving faster. Other than that thought that continually echoed in his near-ancient mind, a jumble of confusing phrases swirled, merged and divided in his conscious. The mess in his usually organized mind deeply unsettled him, and the emotions tied into it all was overwhelming.

Kicking at the air in front of him, he thrust himself into the sofa and buried his pale face in his slender hands. His breathing was silent but hectic, his now frail body trembling. _Why…?_ He asked himself, feeling the swirls of hurt, confusion, anger and hopelessness unconditionally bubbling up inside of him. He wasn't sure whether to shut down or to just start crying.

The ten-day old started crying, apparently hungry from his nap. This helped Envy make his decision, whether he was aware of this or not.

When he went to retrieve his baby from the other room, he began to silently cry as he gently cradled the babe in his arms.

After he had managed to fix up a bottle and was feeding the baby, the brothers came back from shopping. They both set a load of groceries on the counter, though when Al went back out to get more, Ed picked out a medium-sized package and made his way to the parent homunculus.

"Hey, Envy," he greeted casually while keeping his tone low so as not to startle the baby, which gave his voice an almost warm note. "How're you holding up?"

"Alright, I suppose…" Even though he didn't like receiving consolation from a human, he didn't bother hiding the note of depression in his voice. When his infant hiccuped, he put the bottle on a nearby table and prepared to start burping him. He was apparently unaware of the way he answered his host's question, which the blonde teen found strange.

Fingering his gift through white gloves, the young alchemist sat near what used to be his enemy. "I guess that's pretty good. And…since you've been really good with helping around the house despite little hand-full over there, Al and I decided to get you a present."

The parent froze for a second, lavender eyes slowly, hesitantly moving toward the package offered. A flicker of suspicion lit them up for a brief instant, freeing a hand to cautiously take the neatly wrapped box.

Ed almost laughed at Envy's sense of apprehension, instead giving him an almost playful smile. "Don't act so nervous, it's not poisoned. Here," he began to reach for the baby, pausing at the almost icy look. "Let me take care of the burping while you unwrap your gift."

A slight grimace crossed the homunculus' face as a growl-like moan garbled its way out of his throat. "Fine," he stated, delicately handing his only child to who used to be an assignment. "You might want to use a burping towel, though."

"Naw," responded the younger male lazily, positioning the now fussy baby on his shoulder and patting his back. "I think I'll be fine without one."

"Alright." Slender fingers worked their way around the tape and glue on the blue wrapping paper, careful not to tear the decoration and opening the box inside. "Don't say I didn't…" Lavender changed to bright purple as they took in what was inside the box.

"We weren't sure what kind of chocolate you liked, so we got one of those assorted boxes," the blonde explained, smiling despite the fuss the baby was making. "Hope you don't mind." The smile was wiped off his face and a look of disgust was adopted as the baby spit-up some of his milk on the teen's black shirt.

The sin smirked, trying desperately not to laugh at the poor boy's expense. "Thanks, Ed," he said rather softly, delicately tracing the logo on the box's lid with the tips of his slender fingers. "If you want, I can clean that shirt for you."

"Naw, it's okay," Ed answered with a very faint trace of protest in his tone, preparing to hand the baby back to the proper parent. "You have your hands full enough, as it is."

Al came in at this time, bringing in more groceries. "How are things going, in here?"

"Could be better," the sibling answered instantly, the curtness in his tone again making the homunculus smirk. Handing over the baby, he added, "I'm gonna go wash my shirt, now…"

After he left the room, the taller of the brothers took his seat near Envy. "So…how's your post-partum?"

Lavender eyes swirled with the myriad of emotions for a brief instant before he seemed to calm to a more sober demeanor. "Not so good," he answered quietly, holding his baby precariously between his hands as if contemplating on doing something vile to the helpless infant.

"You don't hear voices in your head telling you, ah…disturbing things, do you?"

Envy scoffed. "Every day of my life," he answered, setting his "parasite" on his lap before tapping his chest where his "power source" was. "They don't help with anything, though, so I've learned to ignore them."

Al straightened slightly, apparently appalled by this information. "…so you wouldn't be able to tell if there were, uh…extras, would you?"

Pale purple eyes stared at the being in the suit of armor before slowly turning away, slender fingers delicately rubbing the baby's back. "Well…they've been going on with more force, recently…" He turned his attention back to the "gray fella", worried when the other sighed. "Is that bad…?"

"Just…" He rubbed a hand behind his armored neck, looking everywhere before the person in question. "If you need any help with the baby, any help at all, by all means ask us for assistance. Alright?"

The homunculus nodded slowly, eyes slightly wider and filled with uncertainty. He turned his gaze down to the helpless creature he was still holding, suddenly fearing for the infant's life. _I wouldn't really…? Not to my own child…!_

EnVyThEhOmUnCuLuSeNvYtHeHoMuNcUlUs

"Wow…" Envy sighed, sitting on the sofa with a heavy aura of soberness about him. "Been seven months, already…" Lavender eyes turned to the door that lead to the outside world, uncertain for once what lay ahead.

His head jerked to the bed where the baby lay, aware of the noises he was suddenly making. Slender body relaxed when the parent realized his offspring was just reacting to a dream.

Slender fingers traced the jaw-line before trailing up to the temples, gently pressing in a weak, futile attempt to lessen the fear and worry that bubbled in his head, boiling and boiling…

The door opened in a rush and in hurried the brothers, the last one in quickly closing the door with no regards to silence.

After being startled awake by the sudden blast of noise, the baby started crying piteously. His parent was about to go fetch him when Ed got in the way.

"I'll get him," he said softly with a raised hand, strolling toward the bed and leaving a very surprised and confused homunculus.

Noticing the look on his face, Al placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He won't hurt your baby –"

"I know that." His head tilted forward slightly but enough for his long black hair to hide his face from the person in the suit of armor. "He never did…"

"then what's the matter?"

Lavender eyes watched as the red-cloaked teen calmed the baby before he answered with a question of his own.

"What made you come back in a hurry?"

"Ah?" He thought over the question, looking away to avoid eye contact. "We were…being chased."

"By one of my kind?"

Yes, er –no. You're not like them –"

"Was it another homunculus or not?"

Al pulled back his hand at the sharpness of the other's tone, looking down as if somehow ashamed. "Yes."

Muscles in the femininely slender body tightened, pale purple eyes swirling with foreboding apprehension. _So he's searching for me…_ "That's all I wanted to know."

Both brothers picked up on the tone Envy did a poor job of covering up, the sibling holding the baby walking over cautiously.

"What do you think it means?"

The somber homunculus sat back down on the sofa, placing his chin in the palm of his pale hand in a way that cast his eyes in shadow. "Father is trying to find me."

The brothers looked at each other in alarm, for a few seconds seeming to have forgotten the victim of the situation. It didn't help that the baby started getting fussy again, seeming to have picked up on the sudden tension in the room.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, but…" A heavy sigh flowed out of his lungs, defeat in that single breath. "It won't take long…"

Silence ensued (with the exception of the baby) before Al broke the silence with a soft, worried tone.

"What are you gonna do? I mean, the baby…"

"He'll just order me to kill him." The sharp bitterness in his low tone was enough to cut through granite, as well as cause chills in the humans' spines.

The baby started squirming too much so Ed began to set him down on the sofa when the parent carefully snatched him. Lavender eyes again swirled with a myriad of emotions, tears threatening to form. _I don't want to lose him, but…_ He gently pressed his baby against his chest and shoulder, pale lips on his head. _What am I gonna do…?_

The young alchemist sighed quietly, shoving his thumbs into his pants' pockets. "We can't take care of the baby," he muttered almost incoherently under his breath, brainstorming out loud. "But neither can he…" Gold eyes loosely decided on a decision, he talked a little louder so he could be heard. "Al and I could find a family to take care of him," he proposed, sitting next to the near heart-broken homunculus. "If it's alright with you, that is."

Envy looked up at him, hope and gratitude beginning to swell inside of him. _This is the only solution,_ he thought mournfully as he looked back down at the less-fussy infant. _It's the only way to ensure his future._

Edward the alchemist carefully picked up the baby, walking with the parent to the door. "I know it's a bit late, but…have you come up with a name?"

The androgynous being turned back to him, giving his only son a thoughtful look. "How about Edvy?"

A startled spark lit up gold eyes, the blonde teen's expression showing surprise. "You're combining our names?"

"I gave him existence," he began to explain, affectionately stroking his son's head. "And you're giving him a life to live." Lavender eyes then turned up to gold, honesty and trust in those near-ancient orbs. "I think it's fitting. Don't you?"

A small smile found its way to the short teen's lips, a spark of recognition and understanding in his eyes. He realized he now had the homunculus' full trust, and he didn't want to destroy it when it was still too frail to hold without support. "Do you like your name, Edvy?"

The baby, now named Edvy, opened beautiful amethyst eyes and gave a huge, happy smile. Cooed delightfully at the bright smiles of both males, grabbing his parent's slender finders in his own pudgy ones.

Envy leaned forward to kiss his son's forehead one final time, smiling sadly as he left the room to an uncertain future.

EnVyThEhOmUnCuLuSeNvYtHeHoMuNcUlUs

Edvy, now about ten years old or so, was sitting on a large rock out in the fields of Risenbul, amethyst eyes watching the white clouds roll through the azure sky. He turned around to see Edward walking toward him. "Hi, Ed."

"Hey, Edvy," the much older alchemist greeted back, taking a seat next to the younger male. "Guess what I'm here for."

A broad, almost mischievous smile crossed the half-homunculus' lips, slender fingers brushing black hair from his face. "You're gonna tell me The Story, aren't you?" He laughed when he received a nod. "About time! Now, get on with it!"

So Edward told young Edvy the story of his birth, not even bothering to hold back the fact that Envy wasn't human.

The young boy nodded solemnly after he was told why his "mother" had left, looking once again at the azure sky. "I figured I wasn't all-human. So…do you know what happened to Envy after, er…he, left?" He sighed when his old-time friend shook his head, leaning forward. "So I suppose it'd be pointless to try and find him."

"Maybe not," the blonde man answered, tilting his head inquiringly. "Or, maybe…you've already met him before. He's a shape-shifter, after all."

Curiosity swirled in amethyst eyes as they peered into a nearby tree. "I wonder if that bird could be him…"

"Very well could be," the older male chuckled, placing an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Just to be nice, why don't you say hi?"

"Hi!" Edvy greeted cheerfully, waving enthusiastically at the bird.

The black creature gave a small chirp, seemingly flashing purple before flying overhead.

A delighted smile graced his lips, eyes temporarily flashing lavender as they watched the soaring creature. "Nice to meet you, Envy," he whispered, basking in the Risenbul sun and drenched in the cool breeze with his best friend by his side.

**A/N 2****:** Happy (very early) birthday, Tragedy! 8D


End file.
